Not everybody loves Raymond
by moonkid3734
Summary: There is a new person living with Ray's family, meet Mattie she is coming to live with Ray and his very strange family find out how she lives with them! The story is better then the summary first fic for Everybody loves Raymond R


Hello everyone! Well this is my first Everybody loves Raymond and I'm way excited to be posting it! Well lets get this show on the road!

Disclamer: I don't own Everybody loves Raymond. I will never make a claim to do so, lets all not sue me because you wont get any money out of it! I've only got a buck.

Not everyone loves Raymond.

By Moonkid3734

"No we don't need another kid running around the house." Said Ray as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the TV. "Ray, she is not a kid, she's a girl in need of a place to say and Revrent Alden asked if there was anyway that we could take her in." Said Debra fallowing him into the living room.

"No honey. I thought that you had trouble with the kids that we have now. Why do you want another one?" asked Ray not even bothering to turn on the TV.

"Ray, I think that this girl needs a home. Can we give her one? If you think about it I might thing about doing other things with you tonight." Said Debra "Do you mean sex?" said Ray gleefully

"If you think about it." Said Debra walking upstairs. "Honey I've changed my mind we can take on this other kid!" yelled Ray and then said to himself "I'm gonna get sex tonight, I'm gonna get sex tonight!" Doing his little "happy dance"

**A week ago**

"Reverent Alden I'm confused as to why you called me into this meeting." Said Debra "Well I wanted to talk to you first, before you talked to Raymond. You see there is a girl in foster care, her name is Mattie, she is 15 turning 16 and she needs a good home. I'm hopeing that you would be willing to let Mattie come into your home. I know that I'm asking a lot but your family could give her a lot of love." Said the Reverend

"Wait your asking are my family?" asked Debra with a look of shock on her face. "Yes are you willing?"

**One week after the talk with Ray in the living room**

"You want some stranger to come live in your home?" Asked Marie as they were all sitting down for dinner (Debra idea for the first time in a LONG time) "Yes, this girl needs a home."? Said Debra proudly "So now you'll let anyone into your home?" said Marie "Yes and we started with you." Said Ray happily

"Ray and I want to give this girl a home and there is nothing that you can say about it," said Debra taking Ray's hand. "Ray I have two questions. One, can this new girl cooks. And two how much sex did it take before you said yes to this girl?" asked Frank

"I think that the whole idea is wonderful," said Amy with a smile "Wow look every one we have had one conversation that is not all about Raymond. I like this kid already." Said Robert

**Two weeks later**

"Why do we all have to look nice? All that she is doing is meeting us for the first time." Said Ray turning on the TV He and the rest of the family were sitting in the living room waiting for Debra and Ray's new foster child.

"Because it's a nice thing to do and Ray fix your tie." Said Debra annoyed at having to answer the same questing for the hundredth time in the past 10 minutes.

And then the bell rang. And Debra ran to the door. "That must be her!" said Debra happily. "She is late, I don't like late people." Said Marie very unhappily. "I love this kid. She makes you be quite." Said Frank looking at the TV.

And Debra opened the door, and there stood a girl about 5'5 with long brown hair that went to her butt and she had bangs. She had dark brown eyes and was very pale. She was also very skinny. She was wearing jeans and a gray tank top with an opened men's shirt that was black and white.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mattie Anderson." Said the girl shyly. "Hello Mattie I'm Debra Barone welcome to are house." Said Debra "Hello Mrs. Barone" said Mattie "Don't call me Mrs. Barone, just call me Debra" said Debra happily "um I'm Raymond Barone but you can just call me Ray." Said Ray standing up and then sitting down to watch the game that was on. "I'm Jeffery" I'm Michael" said the twins cheerfully."

"Hi I'm Ally," said Ally hiding behind her mom. Then Mattie walked over to the kids and kneeled down. "Hello Jeffery and Michael. Hello Ally. My name is Mattie, so do you guys know how to play space attack?" asked Mattie.

"YES! We love that game." All three of the kids yelled. "Well we will have to play it then." Said Mattie with a smile for the first time since she had arrived.

"Hello Mattie, I'm Amy and this is my husband Robert." Said Amy shaking Mattie's hand. "Its nice to meet you both" said Mattie nicely

"Hey, I'm Frank and this is Marie we are Rays parents." Said Frank without looking up from the TV "Its nice to meet you Frank and Marie." Said Mattie "That is Mrs. Barone to you." Said Marie sticking her nose up. "Yes Mrs. Barone, I understand." Said Mattie quietly.

"Marie be nice. Come on Mattie I'll show you to your room and then you can come with us over to Frank and Mrs. Barone's house and we can have dinner." Said Debra walking up the stars to show Mattie her new room.

**Upstairs**

"Thank you Debra, for letting me come into your home." Said Debra as she was showing the rooms to Mattie. "Oh honey your welcome, I'm glad to have another women in the house." Said Debra happily. And Debra could tell that she and Mattie would be good friends.

**Marie and Frank's house**

"Come on Mattie lets go play Space attack." Said Ally taking Mattie's hand and running into the living room.

"Well the kid seems kinda shy." Said Frank as the tried to steal some of the noodles from the pot Frank that is for dinner!" said Marie "Well I don't like her…. Wait what is that sound?" said Marie running into the living room. She was hearing someone playing a Beethoven peace called Moonlight sonata.

**In the living room**

There was Mattie with all of the kids standing around her and the piano as she started playing. "Child where did you learn how to play like that?" said Marie running into the room. "Oh my. I'm sorry I'll stop." Said Mattie stopping in the middle of the song.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?" asked Marie again, "My mom, well before she died, and then once I went to the orpenage I found an old piano and just found some songs and started to play again." Said Mattie with a blush. "I still wish that I had a teacher, maybe if I get a job then I can find someone to help me." Mattie said

"No need for that dear, I teach piano." Said Marie " Would you really teach me Mrs.Barone?" asked Mattie "Dear call me Marie." Said Marie as she started to hug Mattie.

**Later that night**

"But mommy I don't want to go to bed." Said Ally as her mom was trying to put her to bed. "Ally its bed time." Said Debra trying to grab Ally as she was running around her room.

"MATTIE!" Yelled Ally as Mattie walk down the hall towards her room. Mattie looked back towards Ally's room.

Ally started running towards Mattie. "Ally get back here you have to go to bed." Said Debra "Ally is you supposed to be going to bed?" asked Mattie with a small smile. "Yes but I don't want to." Said Ally with a pout. "How about I help tuck you in then will you go to bed." Asked Mattie "YES!" said Ally happily as she ran towards her room.

"I thought that we would never get her to bed." Said Debra as they walked out of Ally's room 15 minuets later. "Yea but it was fun." Said Mattie with a smile on her face. "Mattie, is that what your going to wear to bed?" asked Debra "Well….um you see I don't own pjs" said Mattie looking down. "That's okay you can brow some of mine, How much clothing do you own anyways?" asked Debra "well this outfit and a sweatshirt and that's about it." Said Mattie once again looking down.

"Tomorrow we will call Amy and then we can hit the malls!" said Debra "Um. I don't have any money." Said Mattie. "Piece of cake, I'll pay for it."

**End of Chapter one. **

Well that is the first chapter. I hope that you liked it. I was wondering if there would be anyone willing to help me with this story, you know a editor and someone that is willing to give me ideas about what to change. If anyone wants to e-mail me at thanks R&R

Moonkid3734


End file.
